Never Giving Up
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: I'm back!!!! Seiya and Usagi together in Mamoru's perspective.


**Never Giving Up: Prelude**

** **

Hi! I know I promised to continue the Seiya/Usagi series, but I had a bad case of Writer Block(TM). So I just decided to write just plain old ones. It's called Never Giving Up. It's a song fic from my fave boy band 98 Degrees. *Yummy* I love song fics. This fic is kinda short. Music plays an important part in our lives, so enjoy. Oh, yeah. I have an organization started up. It's called SRJ. Send Ryoko#2000 to Japan. LOL! But one of these days, I'm going to go there. P.S. Our fave couple (Seiya and Usagi) are together. Also I'm not putting all the words to the song 'cause some of them don't fit. Oh yeah. If anyone watched the ending of DBZ on international channel, email me and tell me.

Tell me what's been going on

How did our love go so wrong

Cause I know that I made some mistakes

Mamoru walked down the sidewalk of his apartment in silence. It was morning, and the sun shining down on him and the birds chirping seemed to mock him. He couldn't believe he slept with Setsuna. It was good, but he never meant to hurt Usagi. "Dammit," he muttered. Usagi's shocked yet angry pale face entered his mind as he remembered when she threw the promise ring he gave her at him. She must hate me, Mamoru thought. Tears fell down his face. He loved Usagi with all his heart, but he wanted to have some fun. Why was I so stupid, he thought. He angrily wiped the tears away. He heard laughing and screaming and turned around to see Usagi with Seiya. "No way," he thought out loud. But his worst fears were confirmed when they kissed.

And girl it's written on your face

That you wanna walk away

And you say that your feelings have changed

He ran back to his apartment as fast as he could and retched into the toilet bowl. Blood came up also, causing him to flinch. He wiped his mouth away with a tissue and looked at his face. His usually tanned face was pale and his eyes were blood red from crying. "I'm sorry Usagi. I'm sorry," he whispered. The phone rang, and he ran to answer it. "Hello, Chiba's residence," he said. "Hey, Mamo-chan!" Setsuna chirped. Mamoru sighed, not wanting to deal with his problems. "Hey, Setsuna what's up," he weakly replied. "What's wrong? You don't sound so good. I could come over there in a second," she said. "Nah, I'm okay." "Well, see Mugen Highs School (I think they rebuilt it) is having a party for the seniors. Would you like to come?" she asked. "Sure, why not," Mamoru replied, wanting to get out of the apartment and forget his awful memories.

I know you still need me

I can see it in your eyes

You're afraid of your feelings

But girl you can't deny

Mamoru walked into Mugen High School. The music was blasting and everyone was dancing. There were blue, green, and red strobe lights around the darkened room, making it look like a club. Many girls gave him approving looks. One approached him. "Hi! I'm Urara!" she chirped. He weakly smiled, and a tall shadow approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, honey. Who's the little girl you're talking to?" Setsuna asked, giving the girl a condescending look. The girl got the message and walked away. "All the senshi are here," Setsuna said, looking at the floor. "Even Usagi and the Three Lights?" he lamely asked. "Yes, even them," Setsuna stated. "Well. Let's greet them." They walked, hand in hand, were all the Senshi were. Haruka and Michiru were dancing and Hotaru went to talk to one of her friends. "Hi," Mamoru weakly said to the happy group. Everyone stopped and glared at them, anger in their eyes. But Usagi was kind. "Hi, Mamoru. Nice to see you again. And you, too, Setsuna," she added, a slight edge in her voice. "Um, Usagi. Can we talk? Like outside in the balcony," he stuttered. She gave everyone a look and nodded.

You know that I've tried a thousand times 

To win your love bit it's never enough

It's been a dream for you and me

And, girl, can't you see 

That I'm not giving up

I'm never giving up

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Mamoru sneaked a glance at Usagi. She was staring at the half moon. The way the moon played on her face, made her look prettier than she already was. "Um, Mamoru," she began, but was cut off. "Usako, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with Setsuna," he whimpered. "Your damn right about that," she said. "Please forgive me. Please, I beg you. I need you. I was wrong. If not for me, for Chibusa," he continued. "I forgave you and Setsuna as soon as I left your apartment, but you don't have to worry about Chibusa. Seiya and I will take good care of her," she stated, tears falling down her face. "But don't you love me?" he asked. "I guess I still do, but I can't deal with the pain anymore. Besides, I love Seiya more. Mamoru, we're over," she replied, tears streaming down her face. Mamoru gently wiped the tears away. "Usako, I'm never giving up, you know that." She gave him a bittersweet smile. "I know that, Mamoru. That's what makes me feel sorry for you." The only thing he was conscious of was her footsteps and the hot, angry tears streaming down his face.

Wow. This was pretty good. Ya' know this could be the epilogue after Random Hearts if you forget the Author's Note on the bottom. Well please review. Flames, raves, rants, 98 Degrees accepted.


End file.
